


Falling

by yellowflickerbeats



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Castle, F/M, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowflickerbeats/pseuds/yellowflickerbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>also known as, the five times Rumplestiltskin outwardly cared for Belle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

He’ll never know why he dealt for her. He has a wealth of knowledge and more power and magic than anyone could imagine, but he’ll never know why he chose her to spend forever with. 

He had always chalked it up to the voices in his head. He assumed they had wanted a new companion to corrupt. Cora and Regina had been a dream come true with unwanted potential, which pleased the former dark ones. But he quickly realized she wasn’t like that. She had always chosen to see the best in people. 

Belle had even guessed he was lonely once, after many months of residing in the Dark Castle as his maid. She wasn’t entirely wrong. He was lonely, but that wasn’t why he had made her his caretaker. 

No, he doesn’t know why he dealt for her. 

\- - -

 _I._

He wishes the ladder incident was a one time occurrence, but he couldn’t have been more off. The bookworm was prone to random accidents all over the castle, whether it be slipping on wet floors or reaching a little bit too high on one of her many bookshelves. He was fortunate that he had been standing underneath her when she had pulled a little too hard on the curtains, but that wouldn’t always be the case. 

One day when Rumplestiltskin returned from a deal, Belle was nowhere in sight. He checked the main hall, her library tower, _his_ tower, her chambers. Everywhere. Belle was nowhere to be seen. 

Rumplestiltskin furrowed his brows in confusion. Belle had always ambushed him when he returned back from a deal. She would ask about where he had been, what he recieved, who he had met, and everything in between. She simply wanted to know everything. Sometimes he would amuse her, but most times he would leave her with cryptic clues before disappearing in a cloud of colored smoke. 

After checking every place imaginable in the castle, he ventured out to check the gardens, just in case. He hadn’t expected her to be outside at all, especially with the snow falling heavily all around them. Belle had always found ways to surprise him, though.

He made his way through the gardens, his boots deep in sticky snow. If Belle was out there, she was sure to be freezing. Even he felt a bit of the chill.

He almost gave up the hunt when he noticed a strange marking in the snow. He stepped towards it and eyed it curiously. It wasn’t any marking he had ever seen before. He was interested in learning more about the marking and where it had come from, but he was interrupted by a piercing scream. _Belle’s_ scream.

A moment later and he was moving quickly through the snow in the direction of the scream. He turned a corner in the large garden and came face to face with the intruder. 

The sight wasn’t pretty. Belle lay unconscious against the hedges with this mysterious figure hovering over her. He didn’t have time to pinpoint who it was, as he was already firing his magic at them. The figure flinched away from the power and quickly vanished. 

“Belle,” he said, almost breathlessly. He was kneeling at her side in an instant, his hands reaching out to brush the damp snow off of her. He brushed at her cheek and the cold bit at his fingers. She was freezing. 

Without another thought, he scooped up Belle, snow and all, and magically transported them back inside the castle. 

\- - -

Hot. So hot. 

Belle groaned as she came to her senses, her head heavy and clouded. She couldn’t open her eyes yet, so she had no idea where she was. She didn’t know why she felt like this, either. All she knew was that she felt _hot_. 

It took a few minutes, but she was able to make her way past the cloudiness before she felt something else.

 _Pain._ Lots of pain. 

At the thought, her eyes shot open and she was finally able to take in her surroundings. She was in her chambers, tucked underneath several duvets and quilts. A fire roared in the corner, filling the room with stuffy heat. She couldn’t handle the warmth anymore and moved to get rid of some of the added layers, but quickly realized that she _couldn’t_ move. Panic seeped into her mind and the thought alone caused her to scream out in terror. This inevitably brought a swirl of magic appearing at her bedside. 

“Belle,” Rumplestiltskin said, moving closer to where she lay. Belle looked up at the sound of his voice with pleading, terrified eyes. Why couldn’t she move? She was breathing heavily at this point, on the brink of hyperventilating. She had no idea what was going on, but it couldn’t have been good. 

“You’re okay, it’s okay,” he murmured in an attempt to calm her down, reaching to grab her hand. Belle relaxed a bit at the sound of his voice. It had a strange way of comforting her, but she would never admit it out loud. 

Her thoughts were scattered everywhere, but she managed to find her voice. “Why can’t I move?” she asked, her voice quiet. She wanted to be brave, but she had already spoiled it when she let her initial panic show. 

“It’s the magic. It will heal you, but I needed you to be absolutely still,” he replied, still holding her hand. His answer had made Belle even more confused. Why did she need magic at all? 

“What happened?” she questioned again, all of her attention focused on him. Surely he had the answers. 

“I was hoping you could answer that,” he murmured quietly, almost distantly, “I came back from a deal to find you unconscious in the garden.”

Belle frowned. She didn’t remember being in the garden. Actually, she didn’t remember anything. “I don’t know,” she eventually answered, her eyebrows furrowing as she tried to gather her thoughts. The last she knew, she was in the main hall, setting up their afternoon tea. “I’m sorry, I don’t remember,” she concluded, a disappointed look on her face. 

Rumplestiltskin nodded at her words, his thumb tracing patterns across her hand. She snuck a glance down at their conjoined hands, eyeing them curiously. She had only just realized that he had been holding her hand ever since he appeared at her side. She couldn’t move hers of course, but she knew what he was doing. He was _comforting_ her. 

Belle let slip a small smile, and as if he could read her mind, he quickly pulled his hand away from hers. She looked up at his face, a curious look in her eyes. 

He looked as if he was going to say something, but changed his mind mid-thought. “Are you hungry?” he questioned instead.

Belle thought about it for a second before nodding. Yes, she was hungry. He nodded in return and without another thought, he was nowhere to be seen. Belle could only smirk as she thought about this strange and different man, who claimed not to care for her. 

\- - -

_II._

“Come with me.” 

Rumplestiltskin had thrown open the door to her dungeon bedroom hastily, a snarl painted all over his features. Belle was thankful to have a book with her, or else the boredom would have easily gotten to her. However, she wasn’t one to shy away at an opportunity to stretch her legs though, and stood up almost immediately after he spoke. 

She left her book on the cot and followed him as he swiftly made his way through the castle. She was still in the process of getting a hold of her surroundings, causing her to eye every door they passed with curiosity. She wouldn’t question what each door held, not yet. 

Eventually, they stopped in front of one of the many doors. It stood at the end of a long hallway, nearest to a set of large windows. “What are we doing here?” she questioned, shifting her attention to Rumplestiltskin. 

He did not answer her question, but lifted his hand. The door opened automatically and Belle could finally see what was inside. It was definitely not what was she expecting.

It was clearly a bedroom. 

Belle furrowed her brows and shot her head up to look at Rumplestiltskin, who merely gestured into the room. “Well, aren’t you going to go in, dearie?”

Belle smiled and did as such. The room had a sitting area, as well as a large bathing area. The bed stood at the back wall, covered with several duvets, quilts, and blankets. Part of her wanted to cry at the generosity. “Is this all for me?” 

He scoffed, before gesturing out to the room. “Well it’s certainly not for me,” he said, “I need the dungeon for other helpless souls,” he explained, causing Belle to smirk. She knew the truth, but if he wanted to hide it that was fine with her. She wasn’t going to push him.

“Thank you,” she said sweetly after she turned to face him. He scoffed at her in response, pacing around the large area. 

“It’s no matter. Now get back to cleaning, before I put you back in the dungeon!” he responded in a half-harsh, half-joking tone. Belle could tell.

Belle laughed quietly and nodded, already heading in the direction of the door. “Of course,” she said with a soft smile. She wouldn’t mind doing her chores today, not after Rumplestiltskin had displayed his first sense of kindness towards her. 

\- - -

 _III._

Sometimes, she likes to be impulsive. 

Things are constantly changing, and some opportunities will never present themselves again. So when a rainstorm arrives at the Dark Castle, she knew she needed to act fast. 

She changed into one of her lighter, purple dresses. One that she doesn’t mind getting wet. She paired it with a pair of high boots before sneaking out the main entranceway while Rumplestiltskin was off on a deal. 

Belle feels free as she runs out into the rain, droplets instantly falling onto her hair and dress. The temperature is rather mild, the rain acting as a perfect complement to the comfortable day. 

This was always her favorite thing to do as a child. She’d run out into the rain without a care in the world. She’d never make it far, as one of the castle servants would always drag her back inside. They’d lecture and scold her, explaining she’d catch a cold instantly.

That wasn’t an issue here. As long as she didn’t leave the castle walls, she was free to run around. There was no castle servant to catch her, no one to tell her what the consequences were.

She felt free here. 

\- - -

“I’m fine,” she said quietly, annoyance slipping into her voice as she swept the floor in the kitchen. Rumplestiltskin had appeared while she was cleaning up some of the cooking ware she had set out. She had been coughing and sneezing all morning, which had apparently began to annoy her employer. 

“I can’t focus with you being all,” he started, his hands moving around in an attempt to describe his thoughts, “ _sick_ , everywhere.”

“I’m not sick, it’s just the dust,” she lied. She had felt like this since last night, which she already blamed on her adventure in the rain. However, she couldn’t admit the truth. Not to Rumplestiltskin. 

He rolled his eyes at her answer. “Sure, dearie,” he answered, taking a step closer to her. He lifted his hand and pressed the back of his palm to her cheek. Belle leaned into the touch, almost comforted by it. His hand was cool and _different_. She could have stayed like that forever.

“You are a horrible liar, my dear,” he said with a smirk on his features, causing Belle to pout her lips. Of course he knew. “Go to bed. I can’t have you sneezing all over the place. I need to focus,” he said, his high pitched voice featured heavily in his words. 

She rolled her eyes, but nodded anyway and set down the broom she was holding. She wasn’t going to fight him on this, especially when all she wanted to do at the moment was _sleep._

She walked through the castle, and after a few minutes, Belle was standing in her room with heavy eyes. She quickly changed out of her working dress into a cotton nightgown, one that hugged at her figure and provided substantial warmth. 

It wasn’t until she was soundly tucked away in bed that she noticed a tray sitting on her end table. She paused, confused at the item. That hadn’t been there before. Curiosity always got the best of her, though, and she was already lifting the lid without any further hesitation. Underneath the lid, she found a bowl of hot stew and several new books sitting on the silver platter. Belle smiled, only to be interrupted by a fit of coughing. She replaced the lid and re-positioned herself under the duvet.

For now, she would sleep. She was positive the stew would still be piping hot the moment she woke up. 

\- - - 

_IV._

She was nervous. 

It was unclear why she was nervous, after all she had been through the past couple of weeks. If anything, she should be relieved. She had fought against Regina and her guards and was able to escape. She had traveled for days, meeting new people and visiting new places. Her journey had provided her with new exposure to the world, all the way up until she reached her final destination.

Rumplestiltskin’s castle.

The last time she had been here, he had banished her from his sight. He didn’t want her anymore. He claimed he wanted his power more, but Belle was no fool. She knew the truth. 

She had been standing on the front step of the Dark Castle for what seemed like forever when she finally decided to knock on the door. 

No answer.

Belle frowned. Usually if someone knocked on the door, he’d make an extravagant scene. Usually as an attempt to intimidate the desperate soul who had come knocking. 

She wasn’t going to stand outside forever, though. She pushed the door open and took a step inside her former home. The last time she had walked through the main entranceway was a blur, fresh tears had clouded her vision all the way until she reached a neighboring town. It felt like yesterday. 

It had been weeks though, she thought as she sat her bag down on the ground before peering at the doors to the great hall. She knew what going in there meant. Either he would accept her love, or she’d be thrown out once again. Either way, Belle was going to try. 

That attitude stuck with her as she banished any remaining nerves. The doors opened automatically for her, the magic familiar with her. She smiled slightly, relieved at the fact that he hadn’t completely removed every trace of her. 

Rumplestiltskin sat at his wheel, just as he usually did. The sight tugged at Belle’s heartstrings as she took a step into the grand room. She had missed him. 

He didn’t react as she continued to take steps toward where he sat. As she got closer, she noticed his flask laying on the ground, empty. She was not one to judge, so she elected to ignore it all together. 

She finally stopped moving when she was a few paces behind his figure. He hadn’t acknowledged her at all, which was strange to her. He could hear her from miles and miles away, she had learned. She knew he could hear her now. 

Belle swallowed before hastingly finding her voice. “Rumplestiltskin,” she said, her voice a bit hoarse. No reaction. She furrowed her brows and took another step closer to where he sat. “Rumple,” she said, a little louder. Still no answer. 

This was frustrating, but she knew he might be hesitant. She had already prepared for that. 

She took a few more steps closer to him, until she was standing directly behind him. Excitement brewed in her as she stood so close to the man she loved. 

“Rumple,” she repeated, only this time she placed her hands on his shoulders, as she had done the last time she had returned. Rumplestiltskin made a noise, one she hadn’t ever heard from him before. One that genuinely startled her. She quickly released her hands from his shoulders and took a step back. He immediately turned in his seat so he was facing her. 

“Come to haunt me again, dearie?” He asked, his voice grim and deep. Haunt? _Again?_ Belle scrunched up her face in confusion and shook her head. He wasn’t making any sense. 

He stood up and stared at her, his eyes bloodshot and tired. “You’re dead,” he murmured, more to himself than to her. But she had heard. “Dead, dead, dead,” he elaborated, twiddling his fingers as he spoke the words. 

If Belle was confused before, she had no idea how to describe how she felt now. “Are you alright?” 

Rumplestiltskin let loose one of his high pitched giggles, one that tore through the air and echoed through the room. “I would be, if you would get out of my _head!_ ” he screeched, causing Belle to flinch. 

“You’re not making any sense,” she said, taking another step back. Rumplestiltskin didn’t frighten her, but he clearly wasn’t well. “Do you- do you think I’m dead?” she asked, her voice cracking towards the end of the sentence. 

Again, he laughed. “Not think, dearie. _Know_ ,” he said, throwing his arms in the air. He took a step closer to her, a snarl plastered onto his face. “You killed yourself,” he said, clearly disgusted. His snarl had turned into a frown at that point. 

“I didn’t. I’m right here, Rumple,” she spoke slowly and softly in an attempt to get through to him. Without thinking, she reached forward and grabbed his hand, causing him to freeze in his path. She was pleading at this point, pleading for him to realize that she was here. She was here for him. 

Something changed in that moment, when she reached out to him. He seemed to relax at her touch, almost as if something in his brain clicked. 

“Belle.” 

\- - - 

_V._

He hated masquerades. There was absolutely nothing pleasing about them. People dancing everywhere, ball gowns, and hors d’oeuvres was not something the Dark One wanted to delve into. Unfortunately for him, an opportunity arose for him to cash in on a deal, but it had to occur at one of these infamous balls. He was pained at the concept, but he needed this deal. It was essential to his plans. 

He already knew he was not going to be making a scene. Not at one of these treacherous dances. He planned on sneaking in quietly, collecting the debt, and sneaking out before anyone noticed him. Everything would be perfect.

However, before he could execute his wonderfully thought out plan, he made a critical error by telling his nosy maid what his plans were for the following night. 

“Are you going alone?” she had questioned him after setting down his tea. She had let loose a small squeak when he had mentioned Camelot, but was quickly able to compose herself. 

Belle _loved_ dancing. She loved dressing up in her finest ball gowns and getting lost in the atmosphere. She could pretend she was anyone. Of course, most already knew her as Lady Belle of Avonlea, but she could still dream. 

“What kind of question is that?” he quipped back at her, his voice high as he reached for the chipped tea cup. She furrowed her brows before smoothing down the folds of her dress. 

“Are you going to the ball with anyone?” she elaborated before taking her usual seat on the tabletop. She had witnessed quite a bit during her stay in the Dark Castle, but it was clear that he didn’t pride himself on company. She knew he wouldn’t be attending with anyone. 

“That’s none of your business,” he answered in his most intimidating voice, causing Belle to smile. She wasn’t afraid of him, no matter how hard he tried to scare her. 

There was a silence between them before Belle spoke up again. “Let me go with you,” she said nonchalantly. She had meant in genuinely, but Rumplestiltskin’s loud laughter told her otherwise. 

“I’m serious!” She tried to say over his laughing, but she knew he hadn’t heard her. Belle made an annoyed sound as she climbed off the table, heading towards her room. She was disheartened, and also annoyed with her employer as she walked up the stairs. She had already fantasized of walking into the ball at Rumplestiltskin’s side. They’d dance and mingle (or at least she would), and merely enjoy each other’s company. 

She should have known he’d never go for it, though. 

\- - - 

Belle had fallen asleep rather early, after vowing not to make any dinner for Rumplestiltskin. She had decided he didn’t deserve it, especially after laughing at her simple request. 

When she woke up though, she wasn’t as angry anymore. In fact, she was rather excited for the day. She planned to get her chores done early, so when her employer was away in Camelot tonight, she could relax with some warm food and a nice book. Belle grinned at her plans and bounded out of bed to get dressed. 

However, when she opened her armoire, she wasn’t greeted with her usual blue dress. Instead, there were several dresses in its place. All of the dresses varied in color and were extravagant. She knew they weren’t for working in though. They were made to have an audience. Belle’s grin grew as she began looking through the new additions to her wardrobe.

While she was sifting through the attires, she noticed a small note attached to one of the dresses. Belle furrowed her brows and picked it up to read.

 _Pick one. We leave at sunset._  
_\- R._

Her smile had turned into a smirk at that point as she switched between looking at the dresses and the note. He’d definitely hear a mouthful from her the next day, but not today. She had a ball to get ready for.

\- - - 

No, Rumplestiltskin would probably never know why he had dealt for the beauty. He had pushed her away, tried to show her the life she truly deserved. One where she no longer had to associate herself with the Dark One. Of course, he should have known she was incredibly stubborn and wouldn’t listen to him. 

Somehow, after the two had found their way back to each other (well, Belle found her way back to _him_ ), they were content. The two had made a life together in the Dark Castle, one they could both enjoy. And as she lay beside him in his bed, a soft smile painted on her features, he couldn’t help but feel at ease.

Maybe he didn’t need to know why he dealt for her anyway.


End file.
